


Beneath the Light of Dusk

by Froptus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Captive, Captor/Captive Dynamic, Confinement, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Touch-Starved, alpha shen, alternative universe, beta zed, detailed description of injuries, omega jhin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froptus/pseuds/Froptus
Summary: With the help of Zed, Shen finally has his hands on the golden demon; while the shadow master wants to execute the man behind the mask and just be over with it, Shen won't let it happen, no matter the costs.The spring heat season is rapidly approaching but, as he was thought to be an alpha or a beta, Shen decides keeping him locked inside the walls of the Kinkou temple was a fair option; what they didn't know, however, was that this couldn't be farther than the truth, and the marksmen had a lot of secrets and tricks hidden right under his skin.
Relationships: Khada Jhin & Shen, Khada Jhin/Shen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! welcome to my most recent project. This chapter wasn't beta'd yet because uhhh I'm lazy and impulsive and just wanted to post this soon, but I will be going over it in the future as I update this story, to fix some mistakes and etc.  
> I didn't read Zed's comic but I have an overall idea of what happened in it, so if I make some consistency mistakes please, please consider the fact that this story takes place in an AU, and also, I write only for a hobbie soooo yee  
> anyways, good reading! this chapter is 100% sfw, stuff will probably "get dirty" around chapter 3 or 4.

Specially made demacian-piltovian gauntlet-like handcuffs: that’s what they decided to use to bind the golden demon. The metal was especially thick, with pure gold adornments – which Zed didn’t quite understand why they needed those; that monster wasn’t supposed to look “pretty’, he just needed to be firmly detained for a while. Event then, though: Zed also didn’t understand why they couldn’t just finish him and be done with it, but Shen insisted, so it’s not like he even had a say in anything – all over. The gauntlets covered pretty much everything from his wrist to the tip of his fingers, in a cup-like shape which meant he would have a hard time moving digits in the first place. On each side, there was a hextech infused chain, which was firmly connected to the wall behind the unconscious man, made of the thickest, sturdiest cement in all of Ionia.

As Shen carefully closed each and every little lock on the gauntlets, making sure to double check them after he though he was finished, Zed was standing, back straightened and crossed arms, looking in disappointment at the scene. When his fellow ninja took the small, warm bowl of water and the soft flannel, wetting it up before dabbing gently on the golden demon’s broken and bleeding nose, whoever, the master of the shadows couldn’t supress the angry hiss that left his lips, gaining the attention of Shen for a very short moment, eyes looking as threatening as ever.

Gulping and averting his gaze, Zed took a few steps back, understanding the message the ginger was trying to pass. With a hum of approval, Shen continued his ministrations; when it looked clean enough, Shen squeezed the cloth dry, letting it cool off before pulling closer a thermal container filled with ice, opening the lid and wrapping a few pieces with the previously used flannel.

With one hand, he aligns the bones and cartilage inside the captive’s nose, putting them in place before tenderly bringing the cold cloth to his skin, holding it still for a while; the unconscious man shifts a bit, a soft murmur escaping his lips, making Shen stop for a moment before making sure he was still, in fact, knocked out.

At las, he bandages up the broken nose, in a way in which it could heal without moving too much, cotton balls on each side of the man’s nostrils. Satisfied, Shen took the golden demon’s nape in his hands, tilting it back so the back of his head was resting against the wall and his nose was up in the air enough that he wouldn’t choke on himself.

Then, Shen took a short moment to just stare at the blacked-out marksman, analysing his features; his face was…as normal as it gets; his lips were thin, his nose was, well, broken, but before being broken it was pretty common: not too small, nor too long. His eyebrows seemed to have been recently designed, his lashes a little bit longer than the average ionian male’s. His eyes were obviously closed, but when they were open, Shen was sure he saw some type of heterochromia, blue and red shining deep within his mind; of course, he could be wrong, so he would have to check that later, when the man was finally awake.

His hair was slick and purely black, as if he didn’t go out too much in the sun without covering his head – which made sense, since the marksman usually did his killing with a black cloth mask with a porcelain white specially crafted mask on top. It also had a decent length; didn’t quite reach his shoulders, but got close to it, exquisitely trimmed and very silky, hydrated perfectly. His skin was ridiculously soft, which was a thing Shen had no idea why he noted, but there was no use repressing such…meaningless thoughts.

After a few seconds, he sighed, once again squeezing the cloth with now melted ice on the bowl of water, getting it as dry as possible. Then, he got up, stretching the muscles on his back and torso, flannel resting on his shoulder; one hand held the bowl of water, while the other held the thermal container. Turning to Zed, a small head gesture was made; the shadow master, understanding what Shen wanted, opened up the sliding door, giving way for Shen to walk through, Zed looking back in disgust for a short moment before following suit and locking up behind himself.

Silently, the two men walked through the Kinkou temple, arriving at the kitchen area without much effort. Carefully, Shen placed the bowl full of water atop the counter, opening up the main freezer before storing the thermal container inside. As that task was completed, he grabbed the bowl with both hands, going to the sink and pouring the water down the drain, scrubbing the inside of the sink with the tip of his fingers so, at the very least, he would be using the water to clean it up and not just…waste it.

Without looking back, Shen opened up his lips, taking a strand of hair that was falling on his face and tucking it behind his ear, before actually speaking up, “What is troubling your mind?” he asked Zed, who was taken aback and flinched when he understood that the taller man demanded answers – specially since the albino already knew that the redhead knew _damn well_ what he would answer. Still, Shen didn’t stutter, so he should be quick if he didn’t want to upset his rival and friend.

“Please don’t get me wrong, I understand how balance is important to you and stuff, but…” he hesitated for a moment, Shen drying of his hand with a small towel and, then, turning around, facing Zed directly “…I think we really should just…”

“Execute him?” Shen interrupted, scoffing “We already talked about that; I won’t kill that man nor will I let you kill him yourself; it just won’t happen.”

Zed sighed, “Can you please, at least, hear me out?” making Shen raise a brow and cross his arms, indicating without any words that he was listening. Relaxing his posture, Zed started to articulate his argument again “First of all, that man isn’t just a regular criminal, he is literally one of the most dangerous men that ever walked on this region,” Shen opened his mouth up to try and argument against Zed, but the shadow master didn’t give him a chance to speak “I know what you’re going to say next: ‘everyone deserves a second chance’. I understand where you’re coming from but…do you really think this…monster didn’t get plenty of seconds, thirds, fourth chances? This isn’t the first time he was captured, Shen! And he keeps doing the same thing, keeps just…destroying families, entire villages! Do you really think a creature as perverse as him deserves- “

“Shut it.”

“- what?” Zed flinched, tripping over his own words, completely startled and getting no chance to recompose himself.

“I said, shut it.” Shen repeated, rolling his eyes “If you’re going to repeat the same old argument, better just save your voice; I already heard this countless times before we found him, while we found him and _after_ we found him. I will not kill him, _you_ will not kill him, and that’s final.”

Gulping, Zed took one step back, averting his gaze; then, out of nowhere, his red eyes lit up, and, with a smile, he pronounced something that he thought might just turn things in his favor “Actually, I have _one_ more reason in favor of his execution.”

Shen pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache rising right at the back of his head, his face scrunched up; _why the fuck_ did Zed need to be so stubborn? That was a mystery that still baffled the taller man. Sneering, Shen once again fixed his eyes on his shorter friend “Try me.”

Zed didn’t exactly expect for his bargain to work, but he was glad he tried it anyway. Confidently staring back directly into Shen’s deep, blue eyes, a smile spread across his lips “Heat season is approaching,” gulping down his pride as the ninja didn’t exactly seem impressed “Uhm, as I was saying – Heat season is rapidly approaching, and that man…he is just…too cruel to be anything but an Alpha, right? Which means that, when he gets his heat, he’s going to get really aggressive, and-“

“What are you trying to say, Zed?” Shen scoffed, eyes narrowing as he stared “I’m an alpha, you know that, right?”

“Yes, but…but you’re not a literal psycho killer, so it’s not the same!” Zed tried to argue, but truth was, he was lying: being a beta, his experience with Alpha heats and aggressiveness came mostly from growing up by Shen’s side; of course, he couldn’t even consider the _possibility_ that the taller ninja knew what exactly the master of shadows thought about that subject as, even though they drifted apart over the years, Zed still had a lot of affection towards his oldest friendship.

“Even if you _might_ be right,” Shen sighed, using the moment to take a pause in his speech “He is all locked up, completely and utterly _stuck_ ; there’s no way he’s breaking out anytime soon. And yes, I am, in fact, sure that those locks are going to hold him because, as I told you beforehand, the chains and handcuffs I used on him are the best of the best; the exact kind Demacia uses to hold back the most powerful of mages. He couldn’t get away even if he was the most skillful of humans.”

Zed tried to think of something else, he really, really did: but every time he thought of something new, Shen’s stare immediately convinced him that he had no chance in a debate against the eye of twilight. Defeated, he gazed down, holding back a sigh so he wouldn’t upset Shen further.

“Well? Was that it?” Shen didn’t really expect an answer, so when twenty seconds of silence flew by, he opened up his mouth once again “If that’s all, I’ll walk you to the entrance, as it was agreed earlier today.”

With a nod, Zed started walking, Shen patiently pathing right behind him.


	2. the bitter taste of loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin wakes up and has to adjust to his new..."routine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired so I went ham on this and now my brain is kinda sorta fried? So yeah  
> I already know how I want this story to go but I really need a pause so-  
> anyways, not beta read nor revised, I really need to re-read these but my eyes hurt so I...later, yes.

When Jhin opened up his eyes, finding himself in a badly lit room in which the only source of light were the crevices on the ceiling, the first thing he noticed was how badly his back and nose ached; he also noticed there was _something_ stuck in his nostrils, which meant he had to breath through his mouth, which meant his lips were now, chapped; the virtuoso wasn’t exactly a fan of having chapped lips, it made him feel gross which wasn’t fair, since the most experienced, most famous _artist_ of Runeterra – his own worlds – didn’t _deserve_ to feel gross.

He deserved to feel pristine, smooth, nice, clean and perfect, and-

-a coughing fit ended just as abruptly as it had started, sweeping his thoughts clean. As his body convulsed shortly, he noticed the gauntlets on his hands, which led him to notice the chains connected to the gauntlets, estimating – correctly – that they weren’t long enough for him to stand up nor lay down.

“I’m in barbaric conditions, how nice…” Jhin muttered for himself, tugging at his bindings to test how well they held. Then, he took a look as thoroughly as he could from the position he found himself in, taking flattery to the amount of locks that this…thing had, as well as the beautiful golden adornments of the gauntlets and the soft, blue glow of the chains; not only did his captor respect – fear? – him enough to get a special kind of handcuff with 16 different locks and some ridiculously strong chains just for him, but also, he loved the color scheme of the thing, the black of the metal contrasting beautifully with the gold details; his face might have felt gross, but his hands and arms felt gorgeous.

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment, snapping back to reality after seeing one singular ant walking on the floor by his side, with his peripheral vision. Jhin groaned in disgust, inching away from the small little creature before being stopped by the length of the chains “Ugh, great.”

Taking a deep breath – and almost chocking on his own excuse of saliva, since his mouth felt so goddamn dry -, he looked down, noting on the fact that he was still wearing his clothes, which was…well, at least his captor was considerate enough not to undress him and dress him with different clothing, but it still felt horrible to have his garments get dirty as he sat on that…grimy, dusty floor – it wasn’t that dirty, he was simply overreacting.

He was, however, not so lucky when it came to his masks; his face was completely exposed, which, combined with the fact that his nose was injured, probably meant that his tailored porcelain mask was broken at some point. He bumped his head against the wall behind it once, a whiny groan leaving his lips.

After a few seconds, he recomposed himself, taking a look around the room; he found the door very quickly, which was next to the enormous mirror that covered the entire side of that wall- wait, a gigantic mirror? What the fuck. What the fuck and, _why_ the fuck. Was this some type of trick? An attempt to make Jhin lose his mind? That seemed like a fair conclusion, so the golden “demon” just accepted it as fact, scoffing at whoever it was that caught him – he didn’t quite remember much before being knocked out, which was a bummer, but if he tried to force himself to remember, he would probably get an acute headache.

He observed his own form from a different perspective; if it wasn’t for his swollen, patched up nose, he probably would’ve looked dazzling, but no, his looks _had_ to be spoiled by his injuries; it wasn’t fair, if he had to stare at himself for a while, he should at _least_ be looking his best or else, what was the point? Maybe that’s the way whoever captured him was planning on making him go crazy and, being honest, it probably would work; the bastard was a _genius_.

Already not bearing to look at his own degrading appearance, Jhin turned his head to the other side of the room, closing his eyes shut for a short while before slowly opening them up again; he was scared of what exactly it is he was going to see, and that wasn’t a fun feeling.

For his surprise – and relief –, however, there wasn’t some kind of monster, or Whisper completely mangled, or his broken mask, or…well, you get the jest, there wasn’t anything… _hurtful_ or damaging on that other side, not even another mirror. Instead, the place was covered with boxes filled with…whatever it is that you fill your boxes with, he couldn’t really see inside any of them since they were all stacked up.

There was an obvious risk of them falling right atop of him, killing him instantly; but if his captors plan was to get him anxious about that or something, nope, it wouldn’t work, certainly it didn’t make him start sweating profusely or – oh, okay, he is terrified.

\---

As the clock hit 2pm, Shen approached the makeshift "cell", carefully carrying a food tray; atop of it, sat a bowl of homemade Yakisoba, two hashi and a cup of cold water with a few ice cubes.

Before entering, the ninja pressed his ear to the door. As he picked up the sound of movement inside, it seemed fair to assume that his captive was awake - and, even if he wasn't, it was still lunch time, so Shen would make sure that he would wake up.

On the other side of that door, Jhin sat as far away from piles of boxes as he could get with his restrictions, staring at them as if they could fall at any moment. What broke his fixation was the sound of the door being unlocked; startled, he flinched away, a yelp escaping his lips.

When he noticed what was about to happen, however, he gulped and recomposed himself as best he could; there was _no chance_ that he would let his captor see him in a moment of weakness, he would not give them the pleasure of seeing him crumble, and that was final.

Of course, he didn't really expect to see none other than Shen on the other side of the door as it slid open. Jhin's eyes opened up wide; it made sense, you know: by the layout of the room he was obviously still in Ionia, and Jhin had a lot of on and off encounters with the ninja and his...assistance? pet? oh well, the "artist" didn't really know how exactly he should call Zed, but it wasn't by name, that's for sure. The only weird thing was that Shen was alone, the fact that the other ninja wasn't following behind him like a puppy, as he always did, was more disconcerting than anything else.

"Ah, so you _are_ awake," Shen started, getting in and closing the door behind him, while Jhin still stared in disbelief. Before Jhin could get back to his stoic, cold facade, Shen layed the tray right in front of him, proceeding to sit down with his legs neatly folded on one another "I brought you lunch, water and a painkiller."

It was almost like Jhin's brain was a machine, the cogs and wires moving around, trying desperately to understand what was happening but, ultimately, failing miserably. So, not only Shen of all people captured him, not only was Zed not there for whatever reason, but Shen PATCHED UP his nose, brought him food, water and a painkiller? this made no sense, Jhin had to be hallucinating, this just...it didn't click, it couldn't click.

"You must be hungry, and thirsty. I made Yakisoba because the broth will help you hydrate, and," concerned with the lack of any response at all, Shen decided to pause his sentence for a moment, snapping a finger right in front of Jhin's face in an effort to capture his attention "hello?"

As he was brought back to earth, Jhin blinked a few times, an aggressive frown forming on his face, it was almost an insult in itself; how could it be? he'd been running from them for years, so how did he let himself get captured? a dark thought invaded his mind.

"Are you trying to poison me?" he asked, flaming rage bubbling in the back of his throat "Do you think I'm stupid enough to eat or drink anything yo-" another cough fit, this time even more violent than the one he had earlier; the way Shen's eyes widened in worry made his chest hurt even more, feeling defeated, like he was some type of...dying creature, that needed to be rescued or something, and that was ludicrous.

A few slaps from Shen's right hand on his back and Jhin seemed to be back to functioning as normal, aside from the way his chest burned and ached as he tried to breath in; _hell_.

"Here," Shen said, taking the cup of water and holding it up close to Jhin's lips. Instead of taking a sip, however, the marksman closed his lips as hard as he could, holding his breath in "Look, it's just water, alright?"

With his head turned away from the ninja sitting in front of him, Jhin took a gasp of air in as his frown deepened and a bit of the skin in his lips seemed to crack and fall, bleeding with dehydration "I'm _not_ going to drink that. It's kinda funny, you know?" Shen raised a brow, which Jhin couldn't really see but he still took the silence of the eye of twilight as a queue to keep speaking "At first I thought: 'why did he keep me alive?', then, I understood it: you're a sick bastard. You couldn't just...end me and be _done with it_ , you had to watch as I slowly and surely wilted away like an unattended flower, or something;" Jhin chuckled before coughing one again, and, finally, turning his head back in Shen's direction, so he could look him in the eyes as he said his next sentence "You know, I'm quite impressed. I never took you as the kind of person who would do such a thing. Your albino 'puppy'? maybe, but never you."

Taking the opportunity, Shen lightly tipped the cup of water in Jhin's direction, filling the "demon's" mouth with water which, by extension, forced him to swallow or choke; Jhin much preferred swallowing. 

His throat burned from the liquid intrusion, but, otherwise, the water tasted _fine_ , just like regular water should taste, which meant Jhin was _wrong,_ which meant he lost. Fuck.

"So, how was it?" Shen asked, a knowing, victorious smile spread across his lips, making Jhin look down in defeat.

"It was...alright," the brunette ended up admitting, refusing to make eye contact with the ninja, as if that would mean instant death.

"Are you going to accept your meal and drink now?" as the ninja suggested, Jhin groaned, lifting up his head again - still making his best not to look directly at Shen's eyes -, wordlessly accepting his verdict.

Keeping his smile, Shen brought the glass of water back to Jhin's lips, a little concerned about the bleeding but still, at least he would eat, and that was enough. He took the glass away and cracked the hashi open, using them to take the ramen, meat and vegetables and slowly feed Jhin directly, taking a few pauses so he could breath, alternating between giving him food and sips of water.

When there was only broth left in the bowl and no water, Shen stopped, analysing his situation before opening his mouth once again "Do you want the painkiller, or do you prefer just drinking the brew?"

Jhin shrugged, and Shen took that as a yes, popping the pill inside Jhin's mouth and proceeding to help him drink the broth down in one quick gulp. 

Satisfied, Shen hummed, cleaning Jhin's mouth with a napkin, being extra careful so he wouldn’t hurt his lips further, before getting up and taking the tray with him. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Shen popped right back in. Wordlessly, he traversed the room to the side that held that big, scary stack of boxes, picking up one of them and opening it up, revealing that, at least that one held a bund of rolled up yoga mats of varying sizes and colors. The ginger took out a single mat and unrolled it on the ground, a few feet away from Jhin.

"What's that for?" Jhin questioned; wasn't like he had anything to lose at that point, anyway.

"I'm going to meditate." he explained, answering Jhin's next question without even being asked in the first place "I have to do this here because, if I don't, and you need to go to the bathroom, I won't be able to hear you, which also means that you'll most likely urinate on yourself, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No, no we don't." Jhin responded harshly, pure bitterness present in his voice. 

Shen nodded, smiling once again "Good, now, please stay silent unless you need something, or I'll have to meditate elsewhere and you know exactly what will happen if I do." it wasn't a request, but, instead, an order which Jhin couldn't fight against, even if everything in his being told him that he _had_ to.

Shen sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, and everything Jhin could do about it was stare. After a few minutes, however, Shen started humming softly, and Jhin, for whatever reason, felt a sense of calm and peace as he heard his melodic voice; he didn't know if he was falling asleep or dying, but before he could stop himself, his eyes were closed again, and his breath was steady and relaxed as he slipped unconcious once again.


	3. touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin has to use the bathroom and take a bath.  
> If it wasn't for his current situation, he'd probably would feel quite content about that, but that wasn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, not revised nor beta read, I actually revised and re-read the last two chapters before writing this one, but I'm too lazy to do the same to this one lmao.  
> anyways, enjoy!

As the sun started to go down, Shen opened up his eyes, observing as the light shifted between the little spaces in the roof, smiling at the beautiful sight; rays of sunshine drifted by slowly, a thing that the untrained eye could never notice, but Shen was trained and well aware as the rays became dimmer and dimmer until simply stopping.

Shen got up, rolling the mat back up and storing it inside the same box that it had been stored into earlier, fixing the stack of boxes to it’s previous glory. Then, he turned back to Jhin, watching as his chest heaved slowly.

Taking his time, Shen walked up to Jhin, leaning down and resting a hand on his shoulder; as that didn’t seem to be enough to wake him up, he added a bit of pressure, enough that it would feel uncomfortable but wouldn’t leave the unconscious man with another sore area in his body; Jhin already had plenty of those, no need to add new ones, specially since Shen _knew_ trying to get his trust would be troublesome at best, but close to impossible at worst; Shen was up for the challenge, but didn't really enjoy making it even harder.

After a short moment, Jhin's eyes fluttered open slowly. At first, still a little dizzy from sleep, he was startled as the first thing he saw were the chains connected to his handcuffs; took him about 40 seconds to get pissed, though. "Ugh, so it wasn't an unpleasant dream.."

"Was the ramen _that_ bad?" Shen had made an attempt, too bad Jhin wasn't in the mood for silly jokes; for the brunette's surprise, though, the moment he narrowed his eyes and stared intently at Shen, a battle was declared.

Without any effort, Shen stared back, as if in a staring contest. Jhin was surprised, maybe even a little startled, but he wouldn't let that get to him; no, if the redhead wanted a fight, that was exactly what he would get.

Unblinking, both men kept their posture. Even as their eyes burned and the minutes passed, the room growing increasingly darker until only the dim light of the moon was able to pass through the ceiling, they persisted.

What decided the outcome of their "game" was what the "artist" never would have expected: his body betrayed him.

As a low grumble raised out of his stomach, indicating how hungry he was, Jhin cursed himself as he couldn't help but blink and look down; as one thing leads to the next, he was reminded of the fact that he hadn't used the bathroom in the timespan of 28 hours, making him shift uncomfortably as much as his restraints allowed, pressing his thighs firmly together.

As Shen also noticed the shift, he frowned, looking down for a moment before getting up and opening the door, the soft, yellow light from the lanterns that were lighten up - probably by his pupils - invaded the room.

Jhin's eyes widened and he turned his head violently in Shen's direction "You're joking. You have to be!" he snarled, pulling at the chains with all the strength he could muster - which wasn't much since, after Jhin stopped using blades, he had slacked off on exercising the muscles in his top half, only really training his legs as that would help him run if needed -, as he saw Shen leave and close the door behind him, however, he was _livid,_ completely out of his mind as he struggled and shouted "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Soon, however, he stopped, hitting his head back on the wall and letting himself breathe; no one would hear him, and even if they did, anyone that knew exactly who he was, was bound to relish in his suffering; still, he held tight to his pride.

He was about to give up when Shen opened the door once again and entered the door holding one of the lanterns. 

Placing the lantern right at Jhin's side and kneeling down, the ninja started unchaining him; Jhin's urge was to thank him, but before anything could leave his mouth, he reminded himself that the other male was the one who put him in that situation in the first place, shifting his gaze as far away as he could as he frowned once again.

"Try anything funny," Shen started, still working to get the chains unlatched from the handcuffs "and i'll knock you out and chain you right back up."

Of course Jhin wouldn't try anything, at least not yet; his nose was still broken, his legs were weak from not being able to walk and he had plenty painful spots in his body but, if Shen was willing to "take care" of him as he healed, the marksman would milk out every little bit of fake kindness the ninja offered him and, when he was all better, he would slip right between Shen's stupid, calloused fingers right when he least expected it: that was a promise Jhin intended to keep.

As the chains hit the floor with a click, Shen, without any form of warning, grabbed Jhin's handcuffs and pulled him right up; the brunette almost fell over since, as mentioned before, his legs hadn't had any stimulation in a while. He was, however, firmly held up, leaning a little at Shen's chest until his balance was steadied; oh well, at least the ninja had a nice aroma and- wait why the fuck was he noting that? weird-ass thoughts, yuck.

With his other hand, Shen grabbed the lantern, waiting a bit before asking "Can you walk now?"

"Ohh, do I really need to walk? I thought you would pick me up like a- WAIT IT'S A JOKE STOP THAT" as Shen took his hands off Jhin's back and chuckled, Jhin understood a very important thing: Shen didn't take him seriously, he was just _amused_ at Jhin's desperate reactions, as some sort of extended joke; a bastard, indeed.

Shen, once again, grabbed Jhin by his handcuffs, pulling him right behind him as he lead the way, painfully slowly, to one of the bathrooms. Don't mind him wrong, the "artist" considered yelling at Shen so he would pick up his pace, but if he did, Jhin might have fallen or, even worse, lost the control of his bladder, which would be ridiculously embarrassing; he had to keep his cool no matter what.

As soon as they arrived, Jhin allowed himself to sigh in relief; that relief was immediately shattered as he saw Shen's hand - the one that wasn't holding the lantern - going for the brim of his pants, instantly jerking away "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You don't want to use the bathroom?"

For a moment, Jhin paused, staring unblinkingly at the ninja, then shifting his gaze to his pants and, finally, resting for around a few seconds on his metal covered hands. As realization hit him, he was incredulous, jerking even farther from the ninja – and that’s when he felt it: warm, moist, disgusting liquid running down his legs; it was only a bit, a few droplets, but it was more than enough to make Jhin feel gross all over “I’m…I-I’m not letting you-“

“Help you out?” Shen asked, scoffing “Doesn’t look like you have any other options, hm?”

Bastard. Jhin thought it before and would keep thinking it: Shen was a bastard, dirty little fucking bastard, and even though it shouldn’t be, it still came as a surprise; was that really the same man that preached about balance and peace? Hell, Jhin knew everything about not judging a book by it’s cover, but it was still impressive the difference in demeanor he seemingly presented on public and the one when no one “important” was looking.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” brow raised, Shen motioned with his hand in the direction of the toilet, crossing his arms as he watched Jhin let out an annoyed grunt and walk, slowly, to stand right in front of the porcelain object; then, he followed suit, pulling Jhin’s pants down and, while the “artist” watched him grab his dick and felt the heat from his hand, he had to resist the urge to flinch - why the fuck was his hand so fucking _hot_? -; he couldn’t resist averting his gaze as far away as he could, making an effort to just relax and let his body empty his bladder so the situation could end as soon as humanly possible.

As he was done, he thanked all the gods and celestial beings that had blessed him not to panic; silently, of course. For his unhappiness, though, the “show” was far away from being over: before he could even _suggest_ the idea that he should probably change into clean pants and underwear, Shen’s _ridiculously warm_ hands were all over him, undressing his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, turning him around, shoving him so he would sit in the toilet, walking to the door to lock it and, then, kneeling next to the bathtub to start filling it up with water.

“What are you doing?” Truth was, Jhin didn’t want the answer; in fact, he actually deeply feared what he was going to hear – not that he would ever admit that, of course - but, for whatever reason, his brain felt like jelly, which he didn’t like; it was almost like going on auto pilot, which was a thing the marksman never took pride in.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Shen answered the question with another question, dipping the tip of his fingers on the water to check if it was in the correct temperature, before turning it off and getting back up on his feet, then, he walked up to the sink cabinet, searching around for _something_ ; soon, he had a few plastic and tin foil rolls on hand, going to Jhin and wrapping his handcuffs in different layers, alternating between the plastic and the tin, until he seemed satisfied “Alright, up.”

Jhin couldn’t help obeying; it was almost like Shen had some sort of power over him and, as his insides tingled and itched, without a word or command, he went directly to the bathtub, got in and sat down, looking directly at Shen with a blank expression as if waiting for something.

Shen took his time, opening up the cabinet once again and carefully taking out some liquid soap, shampoo and conditioner; after a while of just…staring at Shen as he searched the hygiene products inside the cabinet, Jhin blinked a few times and snaped back to reality, feeling empty and, well, weirdly disappointed. He averted his gaze and looked down at his own naked body, tracing the scars with his eyes, some which were given to him by other people and some that he made himself; it wasn’t a form of punishment or anything, anytime he cut his own flesh, it was in an attempt to carve something beautiful on his body; sure, he could’ve used ink, but this method felt more…”in brand”, as if he was a mere sculpture carved out of clay.

Soon enough, however, the ninja approached the bathtub, placing the products right beside the big porcelain tub on the floor, kneeling down as he started soaping up Jhin and, then, using a cup to drop the water atop of him, getting every little crevice; the “artist” winced more times he could’ve count, almost hitting Shen in the face with his handcuffs when he got to, erm, more “private” areas, being caught by Shen’s free hand just in time. As Shen was working on his back, Jhin decided to strike up conversation.

“How did you capture me?” he asked coyly, more disappointed in himself than impressed at Shen’s successfulness

“What?” Shen was quick to answer, as if he hadn’t heard the question clearly; truth was: he was so, but so focused on rubbing Jhin’s back and looking at the scars there that he couldn’t process what was said; it was pretty unprofessional, if Jhin tried, he could probably knock him out by how distracted he was – he wouldn’t be able to leave the room, since his hands were firmly stuck inside the handcuffs and the door was locked, but in any other situation…things could’ve been different, Shen really couldn’t let his mind wander away and, whatever was causing this, would be solved as quick as he could muster.

“ _How_ did you capture me?” Jhin repeated himself but, this time, his demeanor was a little firmer and demanding, as he didn’t want to repeat his question a third time “I mean, I’ve been running from you and your little freak of a friend for more than a _decade_ , so how could I _possibly_ let you capture me? It doesn’t click.”

“Oh,” Shen breathed out, finally acknowledging what was said; oh well, it wasn’t like the marksman would escape any time soon, so it probably wouldn’t hurt to tell him what happened. Still, the redhead decided to keep the details out, better safe than sorry, eh? “ _we_ had a little help.”

“We? As in, you and someone else?” that was when Jhin scoffed, chuckling a bit as it hit him; of _course,_ Shen didn’t capture him alone, why hadn’t he thought about that? Of course, it was weird that Zed wasn’t with him _now,_ but they must’ve parted ways sometime before Jhin woke up. Good god, it was _so_ satisfying to know that not Shen nor Zed were able to capture him alone, a huge boost to his ego indeed “Of course that’s what you mean, you and your puppy are too _dense_ and _ungraceful_ to get even _close_ to me without any help! Pathetic little-“

Fuck, why did Jhin have to be so _obnoxious_ and weirdly attractive? As Shen knew that he wouldn’t shut up anytime soon if he let him keep talking, he pressed his fingers down his spine, making the golden “demon” choke on his own words as he made an effort to supress a moan, barely succeeding. Shen was taken aback, flinching away: for some reason, he _knew_ that area in Jhin’s body would be sensitive, but he didn’t exactly know why and he _certainly_ didn’t expect **that** reaction; his nose picked up some type of…bittersweet, very faint smell, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where that smell was coming from.

Jhin, on the other hand, hang his head low, cursing his hands as they were covered and he couldn’t use them to hide his flaming hot face; he felt pathetic, his stomach ached slightly in fear…and maybe need, _what_ the need was for, however, he couldn’t quite tell, but it was definitely **there**.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes that, honestly? Felt more like hours; Jhin couldn’t speak, he was too ashamed, and Shen couldn’t speak either, as he had this strange feeling of not wanting to say anything that could be taken wrong by the other male. As the room and water cooled, and the ninja could see the brunette shivering slightly, he had to take action, so he approached the bathtub once again, finishing up Jhin’s back, noting that the marksman seemed to _lean back_ in his touch, which, for whatever reason, made Shen feel good about himself in a weird way.

After his body was clean, the only thing left was his hair. Shen was quick to get to it, but when he was there, he took his time to wash _and_ condition Jhin’s hair; it was a weirdly sweet gesture, you see: the “artist’s” hair was ridiculously soft, and Shen felt a need to keep it the same way, as pristine and cared for as possible; the ninja didn’t even condition his _own_ hair, these products having being left in the temple by one of his disciples, but he **needed** to do it to Jhin’s.

And Jhin, well…Jhin wanted to make a snarky remark, say something, **anything** , but he just couldn’t; the words just couldn’t come out, even with his lips slightly apart so he could breath; he also couldn’t manage to relax, which meant that his heart wouldn’t stop beating so fucking fast against his chest. If he felt pathetic and powerless before, he sure as hell felt even lower now. Even then, he couldn’t help but lean towards the caring touch of Shen’s fingers, they just felt _so good_ on his scalp, and on his back a few minutes before, and…okay, his thoughts were getting pretty out of control, he should stop; that would be the best course of action to take.

He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated, but:  
> what did you guys think about More? did ya like it?  
> I personally loved it, even if I don't like Seraphine.  
> also, no one cares but I'm too happy not to mention it: I got my mastery seven with kog'maw after a month of grinding, yay!  
> anyways, see ya in the next one 💕


End file.
